LOL
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Layaknya pertemuan dalam cerita, Wonwoo bertemu Mingyu di jalan pada malam hari dan mata mereka bertemu dan kemudian, diakhiri dengan tidur bareng (?). meanie, mingyu-wonwoo. Seventeen ff


LOL

Mingyu/Wonwoo Meanie Couple

T

Humor, Romance, Fluff

Sho-ai, OOC, RnR

.

.

.

 _Layaknya pertemuan dalam cerita, Wonwoo bertemu Mingyu di jalan pada malam hari dan mata mereka bertemu dan kemudian, diakhiri dengan tidur bareng (?)._

.

.

Layaknya pertemuan dalam cerita, Wonwoo bertemu Mingyu di jalan pada malam hari dan mata mereka bertemu.

Malam itu, karena Wonwoo merasa kurang kerjaan, ia keluar dari rumahnya untuk jalan-jalan. Ia memasang headset di telinganya dan menyalakan lagu dari ponsel.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa arah dan menikmati jalan-jalannya juga alunan musik di telinganya. Ia bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang ia dengar.

Jalan setapak yang ia lewati ditumbuhi pohon maple yang berjajar juga lampu jalan. Wonwoo merapatkan mantel panjangnya saat angin dingin berhembus.

Langkahnya kemudian menapaki trotoar dengan rumah dan toko yang berjejer. Saat itu lah matanya menangkap seseorang.

Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan balutan baju koki dan baru saja memasukkan kantong plastik berukuran besar berisi sampah ke tong sampah, lalu menepuk tangannya untuk mengusir debu.

Wonwoo menatapnya tanpa berkedip dan kemudian saat pemuda itu menoleh, pandangan mereka saling bertabrakan. Darah Wonwoo langsung berdesir setelahnya, jantungnya berpacu cepat.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar padanya dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo jadi tidak fokus dan tersandung kakinya sendiri lalu jatuh dengan suara keras.

"AAW!" ia memekik kesakitan.

"Wonwoo-ya!"

.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati, bodoh! Sakiitt!" Wonwoo berteriak.

"Aah! Jangan di tekan seperti ituuu!" Wonwoo berteriak lagi.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak bisa pelan-ah!"

"Mingyuh!"

Yang bernama Mingyu mulai kesal, "Won, kau bisa tidak untuk tidak over reacting?! Aku hanya mengobati lukamu, ya ampuun!" teriaknya sambil memakaikan pelindung luka di kening Wonwoo yang tadi terluka.

Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu dengan kuat, "Bagaimana bisa tidak over reacting? Kau mengolesi obat dengan cara memukul luka ku! Itu perih sekali, sialan!"

"Aw! Ya sorry kalau begitu!" balas Mingyu.

"Humph!"

Mingyu menghela napas saat melihat tingkah merajuk pemuda itu, ia lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mengecup lembut kening yang terluka tadi.

"Maafkan aku."

Wonwoo melirik mata yang terpejam itu dan menggesekkan hidungnya di dagu Mingyu. Pemuda itu tertawa geli dan menggigit hidung itu setelahnya.

"Aw."

Wonwoo ingin menjauh sebelum wajahnya dipenuhi liur dan gigitan, tapi Mingyu jauh lebih cepat dengan memeluknya kuat-kuat.

"Kau tak bisa lari dariku, princess." ucap Mingyu rendah dan nada itu sanggup membuat Wonwoo merasa lemah, jadi pada akhirnya dia pasrah membiarkan wajahnya di mandikan oleh beribu kecupan-ciuman dari Mingyu.

"Oke, sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa malam-malam kau ada di sini?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku bosan," jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu menyeringai, "Bosan, atau rindu padaku?" tanyanya jahil.

"Bosan." jawab Wonwoo datar.

Seringai Mingyu hilang, "Tidak rindu padaku?" tanyanya kecewa.

"Tidak." jawab Wonwoo.

Wajah Mingyu benar-benar terlihat kecewa dan Wonwoo senang sekali melihatnya, tapi ia tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Jahat sekali, kau menyuruhku untuk tidak bertemu seminggu karena deadline-mu dan kau bahkan tidak merindukanku. Sedangkan aku rindu berat padamu."

Wonwoo rasanya ingin terbang tinggi mendengarnya. Ia memperhatikan Mingyu yang membereskan kotak obat lalu memakai tasnya.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." ucap Mingyu kemudian.

"Mingyu," panggil Wonwoo, tapi Mingyu tak menjawab, malah menariknya untuk berdiri dan keluar dari cafe tanpa sekalipun menatap Wonwoo.

"Mingyu," panggil Wonwoo lagi, Mingyu menyibukkan diri dengan mengecek setiap jendela dan pintu, lalu mengunci pintu yang mereka lewati tadi.

"Min-" Mingyu menggenggam tangannya dan Wonwoo segera diam.

Tangan Mingyu hangat dan Wonwoo membalas genggaman Mingyu juga mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk merapat pada lengan Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum dan pipinya memerah.

Wonwoo melirik wajah Mingyu yang sedari tadi tak ingin melihatnya. Senyum Wonwoo berubah menjadi garis kurva ke atas. Ia sadar Mingyu sedang kesal dengannya dan tak ingin melihatnya walaupun tangan mereka sedang saling menggenggam.

Wonwoo menunduk, merasa menyesal telah berbohong. Sebenarnya dia sangat rindu pemuda tinggi itu, tapi ia sedang ingin bermain-main dan melihat wajah menyedihkan Mingyu. Tapi kalau Mingyu malah marah...

Wonwoo tersentak saat merasakan tangan Mingyu tak lagi menggenggamnya. Ia panik dan segera mengapit lengan Mingyu, tak ingin pemuda itu lepas darinya.

"Kita sudah sampai dirumahmu, Wonwoo-yah."

Wonwoo segera mengangkat kepala dan baru sadar mereka kini sudah di depan rumahnya. Wonwoo menggeleng cepat saat Mingyu mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari apitan Wonwoo dan menarik Mingyu masuk ke perkarangan rumah dan duduk di kursi ayunan yang ada di sana.

"Ja-jangan pergi dulu." ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu diam saja dan Wonwoo menggigit bibir karena geregetan. Ia dengan cepat menarik tengkuk Mingyu dan menabrakkan bibir mereka.

"Aku juga rindu padamu! Puas?!"

Mingyu tidak bergeming dan Wonwoo rasanya ingin memukul pemuda itu dengan jurus taekwondo yang pernah di pelajarinya. Mingyu tetap diam dan malah menatap Wonwoo dalam-dalam sambil menyeringai. Wonwoo tidak suka seringai itu.

"Sudah?" tanya Mingyu, "padahal aku ingin lagi." lanjutnya.

"Ingin apa?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Dicium olehmu." jawab Mingyu.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang." balas Wonwoo malas.

Mingyu menatapnya sebal, "Ya sudah aku pulang sekarang." ucapnya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Eeeeeh! Jangan!" seru Wonwoo panik, menarik tangan Mingyu dan mengecup bibir Mingyu berkali-kali.

Mingyu tertawa menerimanya, ia memeluk tubuh Wonwoo dan menariknya untuk mendekat.

"Bermalam di tempatku." bisik Wonwoo.

"Tumben?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku punya film horror terbaru, ayo menonton bersama." jawab Wonwoo.

"What?! No!" seru Mingyu dengan wajah pucat.

Wonwoo menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek, Mingyu mencubit pipi Wonwoo kesal.

"Bonus cuddling?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, "No..."

"Romance?" tanya Wonwoo dengan sedikit kecewa.

"No."

Wonwoo cemberut, "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, tapi kau malah menolak ajakanku."

Mingyu memijat kepalanya, menatap Wonwoo dengan kesal.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa?" tanya Mingyu, "ini jam dua belas tengah hari, Won!" serunya.

Wonwoo nyengir lebar.

"Kita tidur sekarang. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama besok." ucap Mingyu dan menarik Wonwoo menuju pintu rumah Wonwoo. Sebetulnya yang punya rumah siapa?

Wonwoo manyun, tapi ia menurut. Diapitnya lengan Mingyu saat mereka masuk rumah dan melepas sepatu.

"Malam-malam kok pacaran."

Keduanya menoleh pada adik Wonwoo yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa segelas air putih, menatap mereka dengan wajah malas.

Wonwoo menjulurkan lidah, "Sirik." lalu menarik Mingyu menuju kamarnya.

"Night, Bohyuk." ucap Mingyu.

"Tidurnya jangan bikin suara ya, hyung. Aku besok ada ujian." balas Bohyuk.

Wonwoo merona malu mendengarnya dan mendengus. Mingyu nyengir lebar.

"Nggak kok, tenang saja, Hyuk."

Blam!

Pintu tertutup. Keduanya lalu melepas jaket dan mencuci kaki sebelum naik ke kasur.

"Cuddle?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tak menjawab, langsung mememeluk Mingyu dan menyamankan diri. Mingyu tersenyum, mengelus rambut Wonwoo dan balas memeluknya. Keduanya lalu segera terlelap hingga pagi menjelang.

FIN.

ff ringan, dengan humor garing dan ambigayness. kalau mau ya, direview ya wkwk


End file.
